


Laughter Like Sunshine

by Jellyfiggles



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Gen, Good Parent Rouxls Kaard, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: The King yells at Lancer and tells him his laugh is really annoying and Lancer is just...devastated. And he doesn’t want to laugh anymore because he thinks his dad will hate him.Rouxls Kaard to the rescue!! Tickle that boy and tell him you love his laugh!!





	Laughter Like Sunshine

“Lancer, my son.”

Lancer pauses his mp3 recorder and turns to look at his father, his giggles trailing off as he sees the King’s frown. He’d just been recording the rudinn guard’s funny snore and laughing happily at it and he held the headphones out to his dad with a grin. “Wanna hear my mp3s dad? They’re real great!” 

The King pressed his outstretched hand back towards himself and his frown grew darker. “Your wretched cackling is infuriating child, go play elsewhere and keep quiet!” He pointed towards the door, his voice ringing through the throne room angrily. The rudinn guard jumped upright with a terrified shaky salute and Lancer flinched, scuttling from the room.

He slows to a dejected shuffle and shoves the mp3 player into his inventory. Lancer swipes the back of his arm across his eyes to wipe away the tears, sniffling sadly. 

….

Rouxls find him in his room later, the prince face-down in the sheets of his bed and sniffling, one arm wrapped around his beloved bike and the other gripping his pillow. The Duke knocks on the open door politely, balancing the tray of gummy worms and a glass of milk in his free hand.

Lancer sniffs and his voice is croaky and rather muffled by the bed sheets as he calls out “go ‘way Lesser Dad.” He knocks the horn on his bike and it lets out a mournful honk. 

Rouxls heaves a sigh and shuts the door behind him with his heel and makes his way towards the bed, stepping carefully to avoid the dug holes in the floor. He sat down on the edge of the bed and set the tray down, grimacing a little as he noticed a stain of what appeared to be salsa on the sheet. 

“Lancer, whatevereth plagues thee?” 

The prince made a woeful sound into his pillow before he struggled up into a sitting position. He brought the pillow up with him and tugged it over his head, curling it around until all that was visible through the pillow tunnel was his wibbling lip. “Nothin’.”

Rouxls plucked a single gummy worm and offered it through the pillow and Lancer took it, munching quietly. “Noweth, bid me what causes such a depress'd visage? It cannot beest nothing.”

Lancer was quiet for a moment before a whine grew in his throat and he pulled the pillow from his head, squishing it to his chest and biting his lower lip. “I.. nnn… my dad said my laughing was annoying..” he finally admitted in a tiny voice and he reached for the glass of milk, chugging the contents as fresh new tears slid down his round cheeks.

“Now thateth is naught but nonsense Lancer, this castle needeth thy mirth and happiness! Dareth I sayeth it but it's becometh a depress'd lodging in recente times.” Rouxls frowned, not liking how dejected the prince looked as he set the now empty glass on his nightstand and drew his knees up, folding in on himself like origami.

Lancer’s lip wibbled again and he headbutted his knees, hands grasping at his hood. His voice came out as a fretful wail “no! I’m never laughing again!”

The Duke considered the prince before taking the tray and setting it on the floor. He shuffled closer and ran a soothing hand up Lancer’s back. “Nev'r again?” At the prince’s firm nod, into his knees, Rouxls raised an eyebrow before an idea came to him and his mouth twerked into a sneaky smile. He inched his fingers slowly towards Lancer’s sides and began to-  
Lancer gave a jerk and a small squeak, squirming. “Hey! No-no! Lesser Da-AD!”

Rouxls chuckled and increased the tickles, his voice full of teasing “Oh, art thee ticklish p'rhaps?” No part of the wiggling price was safe; his sides, under his arms, the little space between neck and shoulder and his chubby little belly were targeted with no mercy.

“Aaah Rouxls no! Sto-op no-ohohoho!” Lancer was spluttering and giggling, hands gripping at the Duke’s uniform and his little legs kicked. “Ahahahahahah no da-ahaha-dad might hea-hehehehe” the prince squeaked between wheezing laughs.

“Valorous, alloweth the king heareth his son having a most wond'rful timeth!” Rouxls was grinning, he couldn’t help it. Lancer was panting and his laughter was ringing out without pause or stiflement now. The prince, despite his protests, was not really fighting him, just wiggling.

Lancer gasped between his giggles, blue tongue poking out as he threw his back and chuckled, cheeks a little flushed from his mirth. “Mer-mercy! Le-eheheh-lesser dad please!”

Rouxls finally let up, letting Lancer flop in his lap, breathy giggles muffled in his jacket. He pet the prince’s back and smiled fondly. “Seeth, what a wond'rful chuckle thee has't Lancer, I prayeth thee doth not tryeth to stifle it again.” He felt Lancer lean back and met the prince’s gaze. A shy smile tugged at his lips, and tears of mirth were staining the fur of his chubby cheeks.

“Thanks lesser dad, you’re the sweetest little apple.” Lancer hugs him and Rouxls hugs him back, wrapping his longer arms around the prince. 

Rouxls murmurs softly, feeling Lancer melt into the hug and nuzzle into the fabric of hsi jacket, “doth not alloweth thy fath'r bid thee such lies, thou art did allow to beest joyous, not matt'r his foul humor.” The prince whimpers and hugs him tighter and the Duke pets up and down his small back to soothe him.


End file.
